Always
by MichelleBA
Summary: TnM fic post season 2. Michelle finds comfort in Tony through the funerals of her coworkers, which she will need to hang on when something horrible happens.
1. Chapter 1

K Well Here it is chapter 1 Chapter 1-First Official Date 

It had been a week since the day of the bomb. This past week had been filled with many funerals of all their dear friends and colleges from CTU. Most of them had been pretty hard especially Paula's. Michelle hadn't cried during any of them, but Tony saw right through it. During the funerals he would discretely hold her hand and give an encouraging squeeze every once and a while. Afterwards they would go for walks and talk about what they were feeling, they would even go to a coffee shop sometimes.

They hadn't had their official date yet. That was tonight. Michelle was excited, but she was also sad because tomorrow was George's funeral. She knew it would be the hardest funeral yet, but it comforted her to know that Tony would be there. As she got ready for her first official date with Tony all these things ran through her head.

The doorbell rang _'He's early'_ she thought with a smile she opened the door and saw him_' Wow! He looks so handsome!'_ she thought quietly.

He stood there taking in how gorgeous she looked "Uh...Um...Wow" he stuttered "I'm sorry I can't…I don't know what to...Wow you look absolutely gorgeous"

Michelle blushed "Really? Thanks." Her phone rang "Oh um I'll go get that you wanna come in?" she asked

"Sure" he said stepping in

The phone rang for the third time she ran to answer it "Hello?"

"I have a problem," a said voice on the other end of the line said.

Michelle rolled her eyes "Oh, hi Lauren"

"Michelle he left me again I don't know why I…" she started to explain

"I'm really sorry but I've got to go I…" she looked over at Tony who was looking at pictures on her coffee table in her family room "I'm really busy"

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Oh nothing it's just" Michelle hesitated _'If I tell her she'll ask questions. I'll tell her later'_ "Well I have been to a lot of funerals this week and I just need to rest"

"Oh ok I'll call you later" she said disappointedly

"Ok bye" Michelle said. Then she hung up the phone and walked over to where Tony was "You ready?"

"Uh yeah" he said as they walked out the door and went out to his car.

They went to this quiet little Italian restaurant she had never seen before. It was very small but cozy and the food was great. "Wow this chicken Parmesan is so good" Michelle said eating happily

"Yeah this place has really good food" Tony said smiling at how happy he was making her. He lived to see that smile, the smile that warmed his heart, the smile and the woman that he knew he would do anything for.

"How'd you find out about this place?" she asked

"Oh well my friend took his girlfriend here and said it was great so I came here a few days ago and kinda checked it out" he said "I had some of the food and saw how good the atmosphere was and knew you would love it"

"You came alone?" Michelle said finishing her whine

"Uh no" he said just then waiter came up to them

"More whine ma'am?" the waiter asked politely

"No thank you just water" Michelle said thanking him and then turning back to Tony wanting to ask whom but not wanting to be too nosy.

"My sister came with me. I figured I would need her opinion, you know a woman's perspective and she said it would be perfect."

"Oh. You have one sister and a brother right?" she asked hoping she was right.

"Yeah" he said "And I know you have a brother"

"Yeah he's not really good with first impressions" she said giggling

"It's ok," he said chuckling "By the way I wanted to talk to you about that"

"Yeah." Michelle said looking down

"Thank you" he said simply. She looked up at him kind of confused so he continued "I've actually wanted to ask you out for a long time, it's just that other things have made it hard because…well…."

Michelle stopped him "I know" she said sympathetically.

"Yeah I figured you would," he said looking down.

"I understand," she said grabbing his hand from across the table

"Well any way I just want to say thank you for taking the first step for me. I feel like a coward for not being able to do it myself. But anyway I am just so happy you did because that kiss was the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I know that might sound like a really extreme thing to say on our first date but I've just never felt like this before. I just want you to know how much you mean to me. Ya know? Just to ya know show you where I stand." He said looking at her as a tear slipped out of her eye.

She took a deep breath and said "You know when you said you wanted to talk about the kiss I got all tense and imagined all the responses you could have given and I have got to say that one was so much more beautiful than any one that I had imagined. I also want you to know where I stand…. I..."

Just then the waiter walked up "Are you all finished?" he asked

"Uh yes" Tony said sitting back so the waiter could take his plate.

"Me too" Michelle added he took hers as well

"Would you like desert or coffee?" he asked

Tony turned to the waiter and said "No I'll just take the check" He looked up at Michelle and said "I have another place picked out for our desert"

The waiter returned, "Here's your check"

Tony paid and they left the restaurant hand in hand.

Don't you hate it when people interrupt you? I do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2**

Chapter 2-Where She Stands 

They walked together down the street to a small ice cream and coffee shop where they got ice cream and then they went to a park and sat on a bench watching the sun set.

They had been silent most of the time but it was a comfortable silence, it wasn't awkward at all. Until Michelle started talking "Wow, I haven't had time to watch a sunset in so long"

"Yeah it's beautiful," Tony said

"I love you Tony" Michelle said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Is that where you stand?" he said smiling

"That is officially where I stand," she said as he pulled her in for a passionate slow kiss.

When they pulled away he smiled at how their ice cream was now melting all over their hands. "I guess we better get cleaned up," he said laughing.

They walked back to his car and they drove to Michelle's house as they pulled up she asked, "You want to come in?"

"You sure?" he asked

"Yes" she said

They went into her house she dropped her keys on the counter and said "Make yourself at home. I'll make some coffee."

"Hey Michelle" Tony called

"Yeah" she said coming out of the kitchen

"Who is this cute little girl?" he said pointing to a small auburn curly haired girl in a pink bathing suit standing next a pool smiling.

"My daughter" she said smiling


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Had you guys going there for a minute didn't I? Just kidding here is the rest of chapter two. lol 

"Just kidding," she said with a smile "I wish she were my daughter, that's my best friends daughter she is the sweetest kid in the world. I love her so much"

"Yeah I didn't think you had a daughter I mean I read your file, uh, when you were hired, you've never been married or had any children." Tony said

"You accessed my file two weeks ago! And many times before that" she said amused at his embarrassed look on his face "If you don't encrypt a backslash protocol into the search when you check someone's file they get sent a message telling them that some one is viewing their file." He looked utterly humiliated realizing that she had known about it every time he had viewed her file, which had been at least a few times since she was hired. "Don't worry...," she said now laughing hysterically "I've checked up on you many times. I just happened to do it right," she giggled

"Now I feel better," he said starting to laugh.

"Come on I think the coffee's ready" she said leading him into the kitchen.

They drank their coffee and sat in Michelle's kitchen talking happily telling each other all about themselves all the stuff that wasn't in their file at least.

Ok that's the real end of chapter 2 I promise. And that backslash protocol thing was all made up I really have no idea how that stuff works.


	4. Chapter 3

Alright here goes chapter 3 Chapter 3 Danny 

(Later in their conversation……………..)

"So you really gave your father a heart attack?" Michelle said in between fits of laughter. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Well I put a realistic fake spider on my dad's shoulder. When he woke-up and saw it he went back to sleep. I thought he'd not seen it. Turned out he'd had a heart attack or something like that." He giggled

Suddenly realization struck Michelle "He was ok though right?" she asked

"Yeah he was fine." Tony smiled "But it wasn't even really my fault! No one ever told me had arachnophobia!" Michelle burst in to fits of laughter once again and it was contagious, within a few seconds they were both laughing.

All of a sudden there was a knock at door. "I'll get it" Michelle managed to get out while giggling. She opened the door still giggling then stopped when she saw who was standing in front of her. "Danny how did you get here you are not supposed to drive for 24 hours it's only been…"she glanced at her watch "fourteen and a half hours" she looked at him disapprovingly.

"I know, I know I just needed to apologize for everything the calls, Carrie, how I was when you dropped me off, everything I am so sorry Michelle" He pulled her in for a bear hug.

Michelle pulled away a minute later and said "Uh thanks Danny however you really can't drive until tomorrow morning so I…"

"Who's here?" he rudely interrupted "Whose jacket is that?" he said indicating to Tony's coat.

"Just a friend who's visiting for some coffee." Michelle said trying to get him to leave. "Come on let me take you home"

"Why are you in such a rush to get rid of me I want to meet your friend" he said pushing past Michelle and entering the kitchen to see Tony and he stopped cold in his tracks "You look familiar. You are the guy that pulled me off of Carrie aren't you?"

Tony had no clue how to answer so he looked t Michelle who nodded her head "Yeah"

"Thanks." Danny said, "So what are you doing here with my sister?"

"We were just having coffee," Tony said

"You are my sister's boss right" Danny said pointing his finger at Tony

"Uh yeah as of today" Tony said unsurely, not knowing where he was going with this

"So this is totally like business-like right? Not personal right like trying to date her because that would be wrong, that would be taking advantage of her which I won't let happen again" Danny said getting angry.

"That's enough Danny lets go!" Michelle demanded

"Just a friendly warning... Tony" he said as he turned to leave

"I'll be there in a minute," she told him as he passed her

"I am so sorry" she said going over and giving Tony a hug. "I'm gonna go drive Danny home" she said.

"You taking his car?" Tony asked

"Uh yeah I guess" Michelle said rubbing her face.

"Want me to come pick you up?" Tony asked as Michelle gave him the keys to her car.

"Would you?" Michelle asked

"Of course. You ok? You look really tired." Tony said

"I'll be ok. See you soon." She said giving him a kiss

"Michelle! Lets Go!" Danny called

"Got to go. Just give me 20 minutes to get him settled in.," she said leaving

"OK" he said sitting finishing his coffee as he heard the car start up and drive away. Wow this was the first time he had ever been alone in Michelle's house. It blew him away that she not only loved him, but trusted him enough to leave him in her house alone. Not only that but drive her car around and pick her up. None of his old girlfriends even let him hold their keys, Of course he would have trusted her the same way, but he just didn't expect the same in return, especially so early.

(Danny's Car)

"You dating him?" Danny asked bluntly

"Yes" Michelle answered shortly as she went through an intersection

"What are you thinking Michelle!? Are you stupid?! I can't believe you! Don't you remember what…" Danny started in a rage.

Michelle stopped the car short in the empty residential road "YOU ARE HARDLY IN A POSITION TO BE GIVING DATING ADVICE SO DON'T EVEN START!" She began to drive again they pulled up to his house. He took his keys they got out he went into his house and she walked off down the dark street.

He slammed his door shut and she could here him muttering "I hate it when she gets like this as if she my _mother._ God! I can't take this anymore hate my life!" She was so frustrated. Tears started running down her face as she turned the corner walking slower now. She was so mad she couldn't even think straight so she just kept walking not even sure where she was going.

(Michelle's House)

Tony looked at the clock and saw it had been 15 minutes he better get going to go pick her up. H e then realized he had no idea where Danny's house was. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Michelle's number that he had memorized. ring ring ring "hello" he heard a week sad voice croak.

"Michelle?"

"hi" she said sniffing

"Sweetie what's the matter are you all right?" Tony said concerned

"uh huh" she said as she felt another wave of tears coming on, she tried to stop it.

"Are you at Danny's?" he asked

She couldn't hold them back any longer, it all poured as she start ed to hysterically cry again "no, he just…I yelled b-because… I can't" Michelle tried to formulate a thought but couldn't she was so upset she felt like she had to take a breathe after every word.

"Baby, baby it's ok slow down first where are you" eh said locking her house and running to her car.

"The (breath)…. Street" Michelle choked out

He turned on the engine backed out of her driveway and sped down the road. "K sweetie do you know what street, are you near a street sign?"

"yes" she could barely see through all the tears she was breathing fast still she squinted and said "Brent- Brentwood Ave….enue" she said still crying hard.

"Ok baby I know where that is I am only a few minutes away. I am coming as fast as I can" he said

"Don't hang up!" She blurted out "Don't leave me alone"

"I am not hanging up I am gonna talk to you until I get there" she was silent obviously waiting for him to keep talking "I am passing route 24 I am a minute away now can you stand? I'll have my headlights on. I am in your car so look for it ok?" eh said slowing down on the street looking for Michelle

"I see you" she said. He looked at the street sign and saw her sitting underneath it. He jumped out of the car and ran to her. He hugged her and kissed her hair as she continued to cry. A few minutes later he started to talk to her.

"**Chelle? Ready to go home?" She nodded her head and they went to the car she sat in the passenger seat once she was in he went to his side and slowly started to drive her home, within a few minutes she was already asleep. He drove in silence to her house glancing over at her every once and awhile to watch her sleep, she was so peaceful.**


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter won't be as long as the last one but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Chapter 4 – About Last Night

Tony quietly pulled into Michelle's driveway. She was still fast asleep. He turned off the car and looked over at her it was now completely silent he could perfectly here her breathing. He really didn't want to wake her. She was sleeping like an angel. He quietly opened his door and walked around to hers, which he quietly opened. He slipped his left arm behind her back and wrapped it and held the other side of her head. He took his other arm and put it under her knees. Then he gently lifted her. "Wow she is really light" eh muttered as he pushed the door shut. He took her inside and carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her in her bed, slipped her shoes off, and pulled the covers over her. It was then that he wasn't sure what to do next should he stay, or leave? He decided he would stay just in case she needed him, but not in her bed he wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet and he didn't want to mess things up so he went downstairs and went to sleep on the couch.

(The Next Morning)

Michelle opened her eyes; the soft light came pouring in through the window. She looked at where she was. She thought about the night before 'How did I get here?' she thought she went downstairs and saw Tony on the couch, she then realized 'He must have carried me in' she smiled at the thought of Tony carrying her and wished she had been awake to experience it. Michelle went over to him and kissed him on the forehead. A smile spread across his face.

"Good Morning" Michelle said warmly

"Good Morning Sweetheart" Tony smiled back "Feeling better?" he asked

"Much" she said and giggled, "Wanna go out to breakfast?"

"Sure" Tony decided not to press the subject too much if she wanted to tell him hopefully she would.

"You wanna stop at your house to get some clothes on the way?" Michelle said

"Yeah" he said getting up. They left Michelle's house after she got changed and went to a small diner for breakfast afterwards they decided to go to the park for a walk. They had been comfortably talking all the way. When they got to the park Michelle brought up a new subject.

"You are probably wondering what the my problem was last night" she said

"You don't have to…" Tony started

"No I want to" she said " First I want you to know how grateful I am for you not pushing the subject in the car last night or this morning, it means a lot. I just, well first of all my mother is dead, and father lives far away, so Danny is really the only family I have, but you probably already know that the same way I know that both your parents live in _Ferndale_ and you have a sister, around here, and a brother who lives in _Seattle_."

"The power of a clearance code level 3" he smiled " I can only imagine what your gonna do with the 5 your about to be awarded"

She looked up shocked "Really?"

"Yup. Same thing happened to me. One-person falls of everyone moves up. Well as long as the director gives his consent" Tony smiled wider. "Which by the way I plan to do as my first act as official director"

"Thank you" she said shyly. "But about my breakdown last night. It's just Danny means so much to me and the past year hasn't been easy with him I mean I try to be there for him because I am so scared of losing him. Last year when he tried to commit suicide.." she took a deep breath.

"You wanna get outta here?" Tony asked

"Yeah" they paid and went out to the car. Tony started the engine "Last year I almost lost him. I think it was partly my fault because I wasn't there"

"No Michelle" he said "If it's any body's fault it was Carrie's"

"I know she was a large part of it but I could've stopped him. And I should've been there to stop him." She said

"You can't carry this around." He said looking into her eyes "This was not your fault and above all it didn't happen"

"I know but it's just when ever he gets mad I get afraid, afraid that he'll try it again, because I mean he obviously didn't learn anything by trying to talk to Carrie again and I just.." she held back tears "I didn't want to be the reason, I mean if he had gone into his house and…"

"**Don't say it" Tony said also holding back sympathetic tears "Don't even think it" he reached across and pulled her close. When someone behind them beeped. Tony reluctantly took the wheel and began driving again. Michelle sat back in her seat and slipped her hand in his. So they rode hand-in-hand the rest of the way home.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – George's Funeral

They pulled into her driveway. "Well its 9:00 we have to get ready for George's funeral."

Tony said

"Oh No! I totally forgot! Um I guess I'll go get dressed then" she said

"I'll pick you up in an hour then?" he said

"Yeah" she smiled and went in her house.

She looked at the message machine 3 messages from Lauren. 'I _have_ to call her later. She must be upset' Michelle thought as she headed up stairs.

(Tony's house)

When he got home took a quick shower, and hurried back to her house. She was waiting on the porch when he got there. She got in gave him a quick kiss and they were off.

The funeral wasn't anything too different from any of the others but Michelle let a few tears fall and held Tony's hand discretely, if anyone there had been paying attention they would have noticed but no one did everyone, was so sad and absorbed in grieving George. When it was over Michelle went over to the coffin and whispered thinking Tony couldn't hear but he heard every heard "Hey," she wiped a tear "Hey George. I followed your advice. And it was so much better than I ever imagined. You were so right and I wish you could be here so I could really thank you." She started crying, " You didn't deserve this. You are the reason I am so happy now. You lead me to a lifetime of happiness. You opened my eyes to how precious life is. Thank you" she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and fell into Tony's embrace and let herself cry a little harder. As she did a tear slipped out of Tony's eye.

A few minutes later her crying got softer she lifted her head up and looked up at him. "I love you so much. Through all this, through everything, you make life worth living."

He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear "You'll never be able to imagine how much I love you Michelle, you're perfect. You complete me"

They stood there hugging in the cemetery for quite some time before breaking apart and walking hand-in-hand back to Tony's car.

The ride home was silent. They held hands the whole way, which was now was becoming a habit for both of them. When they got back to Michelle's house they walked inside Michelle kicked off her shoes and went to go check her messages "5 Messages" her machine started "Message 1: Hi Michelle it's Lauren you haven't called back yet I guess your still busy, but when you get a minute gimme a call. Thanks. Bye…. Next Message: Hey Michelle it's Lauren you _still_ haven't called and I really need you to. Please as son as you can. Bye. …. Next Message What are you so _busy_ with anyway? WHATEVER IT IS DROP AND GIVE ME A CALL NOW MICHELLE DESSLER!…. Next Message: Hi Michelle it's me Lauren look I'm really sorry about that last message I was just real upset, if you don't hate me u can still give me a call…" "Pathetic" Michelle said and rolled her eyes the message continued, "So anyway talk to you later Michelle bye… Next Message Hey Michelle! It's Debbie I have a dentist, and doctor's appointment tomorrow and was wondering if you could take Jillian for an hour or two. Talk to ya later! Bye…. End of Messages."

"What do you think?" Michelle asked

"Of what?" Tony said

"Having lil Jill over for a while tomorrow," she said with a slight smile "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not" he said as she called and told Debbie she would take Jill at 11:00 the next morning, when she hung up he started again. " This mean you want me to stay for the night?"

"I want you to stay forever," she said and she kissed him tenderly.

"I'm not usually one to over-analyze things but did you just say you want to move in together?" Tony asked timidly.

"I think so. You in?" she asked smiling

"I'm in" she said and they kissed again longer this time then they moved over to the couch with him on top. Just when it started getting interesting the phone rang "Lauren" Michelle stated.

"You should answer it," he said breathlessly

"K" she turned got up and ran to the phone "Hello?"

"Hey Michelley it's Daddy"

Michelle smiled "Hey Dad"

"Hey so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having your dad over for dinner tomorrow, I haven't seen you in so long." He asked

"Uh hold on" Michelle muted the phone and said "Dinner with my dad tomorrow?"

Tony said "Sure"

Michelle smiled brightly and said "Thank you" she un-muted the phone and said "Hey, dad? Yeah we'd love to have you over!"

"We?" he asked

"I mean I would," she corrected

"Oh ok" he said" By honey"

"**Bye dad" she said she hung up "That was close"**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The Break In

Tony woke up half way through the night. He looked down at his own personal dream come true, but he was rudely brought out of his thoughts by a clanging sound down in the kitchen. He wormed out of Michelle's grip and left the room in only his navy blue boxers. His marine's training kicked in as he stealthily, silently moved own the hallway toward the stairs. Michelle came up behind him "What are you doing" she said rubbing her eyes groggily.

"There is someone downstairs" he whispered. Michelle's adrenaline started pumping.

They heard something else move in the living room knocking over some sort of picture or knick-knack on to the carpet. They snuck down the stairs and Tony saw the person and lunged at them, throwing them against the wall. The person yelped "Michelle! Holy crap you got stronger! It's Lauren, Your hair looks really dark and I can't breathe, …" all of a sudden Michelle turned on the lights. Lauren looked at the man holding her throat. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight of this big strong man holding her neck.

Tony let go and apologized. "Clothes" Michelle said and he ran upstairs. "Sorry Lauren but you can't just sneak in like that you scared the livin hell out of me"

"Who was that man? That half naked man that just almost killed me." Lauren asked

"That was Tony, you've never met him," she said

"Oh I have now" Lauren started "I think me and him really _bonded_"

Michelle giggled as Tony entered the room now wearing a white T-shirt and shorts. "I am so sorry uh.," he said

"Lauren" Lauren smiled

"You don't look too shaken up" Tony said with a slight smile

"Well I guess you can say I am used to it Michelle has done that to me a couple times, once with a gun, now that was scary" she said

Tony laughed "I had a bad dream that night and, well it made sense to me" Michelle defended.

"So anyway" Lauren turned to face Michelle "Back to the reason why I am here. How come you haven't been returning my phone calls?"

"Sorry there has just been a lot going on and I really haven't had time to call. But I did hear what happened and I am very sorry." Michelle said sincerely

Lauren started hysterically crying "Can't believe he left cause I tried so hard…." Michelle hugged her and looked over Lauren's shoulder and rolled her eyes. Tony smiled as Michelle tried to soothe Lauren.

"Wanna stay over and talk about it tomorrow?" she asked

"Mm hmm" Lauren nodded and they all went upstairs. Lauren went in the guest room and Tony and Michelle went back in _their_ room. Once Michelle shut the door and was sure Lauren couldn't hear they climbed back into bed and said "I'm sorry, she's uh REALLY dramatic. All this is normal."

"Normal?" Tony said

"Twice a month with the same guy" she said with her eyes closed

"Who _is_ this guy?" Tony asked

"Her husband" she said casually

Tony laughed. "Wow" he said "That'll never be us"

"What do you mean?" she said

"When we are married we will never fight" he stated

"How can you be so sure I wanna marry you?" she said

"Well do you?" he asked

"Are you proposing?" she smiled "Tony Almeida it's only been less than 2 weeks!"

"I know I know, I wanted to see what you'd say. I am not that crazy"

"Yes you are crazy," she giggled

"Crazy about you" he said kissing her on the forehead. They settled into their spots and she closed her eyes "hey Michelle, hypothetically if I asked you to marry right now what would you say?"

"Yes" she said "But I swear to god if you propose right now I'll kill ya, cause I have set rules"

"Like what?" he asked

"Like spend at least a month with a guy before you get engaged to him." She said

"Ooo is that like the one 'Must date for 2 weeks before moving in together" he giggled

"Shut up" she smacked him.

"K" they fell silent again "Just so you know I would never propose in this situation…. because when I propose to you I wan it to be perfect."

"It will be," she said


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Morning

The next morning Tony woke up to an empty bed and panicked until he smelled the coffee downstairs and realized it was 10:30. He pulled himself out of bed and started down the stairs. When he got downstairs he glanced in the living room. Lauren was asleep, Tony rolled his eyes and walked toward the kitchen he saw a little note on the counter and went over and read it….

_"Tony,_

_Went out to get breakfast cause I can't cook, but you probably read that in my file._

_Love Always,_

_Michelle_

_PS-I wouldn't disturb Lauren if I were you she is very cranky in the morning. "_

He smiled and re-read it. "Love Always, Michelle" he was having a great day already. All of a sudden the doorbell rang. In his boxer shorts and a white T-shirt he went to the door opened it only to see a woman and a cute little girl outside the door "Hello"

"Uh hi. I'm uh looking for Michelle Dessler?" she said suddenly Tony realized what he was wearing "Uh one sec." He ran upstairs and got sweatpants on then ran back to the door "Uh sorry about that I…"

"Who are you?" she asked

"Tony Almeida" he said and a smile spread across her face as Lauren came up behind Tony.

"Hey Deb" she said rubbing her eyes

"Hey Lauren" she said still smiling and looking Tony over. "Michelle wasn't kidding," she muttered as she and Jillian walked past Tony into the house. "So if you are all in her house where is she?"

"I uh" Tony started, but then Michelle walked in with many bags of food in her hands.

"It's your house too," she whispered in his ear as she walked by him and put the bags on the table. "So hey Jill you hungry?" she said as the little girl ran up and jumped into her arms. "Hey Debbie. Good morning Lauren, sleep well?"

"Yeah except a certain someone ran up the stairs really fast like an elephant" she said pouting.

"Told you," she said to Tony.

"Well I have to go before I'm late. Bye Jill be good!" she said leaving "Oh and nice to finally meet you Tony" she giggled and left. The phone rang. Michelle ran over to answer it. "Hello?"

"We need you at CTU to make an ID on someone from an old case, someone you may have seen while undercover." Ryan Chappelle said

"I'm sorry but I..." she started

"No this is important. We need you now this is hot and we need to deal with it _now_." He said in a very insensitive tone.

"Ok" she agreed "I'll be there in ten" she hung up and looked up and pouted. "Ryan claims I need to be at CTU now. I don't know what to do with Jill"

"I can watch her" he said

"You sure?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

"Thank you so much" she hugged him. "Hey Jill," she said and the little girl looked up

"Yes Aunt Michelle?" she said

"Wanna hang out here while I go to work for a little while" she asked squatting down to the little girl's height.

"Ok" she said Michelle gave them both a kiss and was out the door.

She drove down the road reflecting on the day and their conversation, but she was rudely interrupted by some guy in a white car cutting her off, she screeched to a halt avoiding an accident. When she arrived at CTU she was to ID a man named Roger Frieger. She got there and was shocked to see it was in fact him. "That's him" she told Chappelle.

"Ok then I guess you can go now" he said

"Wait that's it there's no one else?" she asked

"Yeah why should there be?" he asked impatiently

"I just, well I seem to remember him having a twin brother named Timothy" she said

"Oh well uh we'll follow that up"

**Michelle left CTU thinking the rest of the day would be a breeze. She was wrong.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Jillian

Back at Tony and Michelle's house Tony was getting to know Jillian. They were playing with some of the toys Michelle had in a box in the closet. Jillian had known exactly where it was. They were building a tower that was already taller than Jillian. As they built they had comfortable small talk.

"So your short huh?" he asked

"Yeah"

"How's that going for ya? He asked chuckling

"I can hide under the bed" she said proudly

"Wow"

Jillian looked up at him. "So your strong huh?"

"Yeah." He smiled

"You gonna protect my Aunt from bad guys?"

"Definitely" he said

"How much weight can you lift up?" she asked as Michelle walked back in. He walked over and threw Michelle over his shoulder.

"Well I can pick up your aunt" he smiled

"WOW! That's so cool!" she clapped

"Show off" Michelle muttered from over his shoulder. He set her down.

"Hey Jill did you have fun while I was gone?" she said

"Yeah! Uncle Tony is fun!!" she said excitedly. Tony and Michelle looked at each other and smiled. Tony and Michelle took Jill out for ice cream after lunch. On the way Jill fell asleep.

"She's adorable" Tony said

"I love her" she said softly gazing at the child

"You want children?" he asked looking over at her as he drove.

"Yeah, someday." She said

"You?"

"Definitely, especially if they are like her" he smiled

"I hope so" They pulled up to the house "Why is the front door open?" Michelle asked worried

"The window is broken," he said. They quietly got out of the car leaving Jill in there asleep. They crept up to the door. Tony went in first, Michelle followed close behind. Michelle looked in to the living room to see Lauren tied up. She ran over to her and started to untie her when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind. She yelped and Tony watched running over to fight the man. He got on top of him and punched him when everything went black. Tony fell to the ground.

Michelle tried to scream for help but they had her mouth duck-taped already. "Alright Johnny who comes?" The man who had tied her up said.

"Hold up lemme call T" he dialed his phone "Hey T what's this chick look like…uh huh brown eyes, auburn curly hair, good body ok we got her. Be there soon." He hung up and turned to his partner "That one" he pointed at Michelle and hauled her off. They got into a van and drove off.

Tony woke up a few minute s later to Lauren kicking him and moaning. Tony sat straight up help Lauren free "Where is she?"

"They took her" she said "I am going to go get the police" she ran out before Tony could stop her. All of a sudden Tony heard Michelle's phone ring he picked up.

"Michelle it's Chloe, Chappelle wanted me to tell you, that you were right the man you ID-ed earlier today has a twin brother named Timothy. We can't seem to find him." She said

"Did he ever see Michelle?" Tony asked

"Tony!?" Chloe said

"Chloe did Tim ever see her!" Tony demanded

"Yes. What are you doing because I don't think this is proto….."

"Chloe she has been kidnapped where does this Timothy live" he said

"Well it took us a few hours to crack his brother but it turns out Timothy live at 2417 Alatic Avenue"

"Thanks" he said and hung up.

He ran out to the car and started up the engine racing toward this location, he knew where it was because he once had a buddy who lived near there. He was lost in his dilemma until unexpectedly he heard a small voice come from the back seat "I thought a red light means you have to stop, does green mean stop then?" Tony jumped at realizing Jillian was still in the backseat in her car seat.

"Oh uh well…no but" Tony stammered unable to think

"Where are we going?" she asked looking curiously out the window.

"Uh well she…" Tony had no clue what to do with a kid in the back trying to get her, just then Michelle cell phone rang he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey is this Tony?"

"Uh yeah"

"Well I am here at Michelle's house. Where are you guys?" she asked

"Uh well me and Jill are here" he started

"Where's Michelle?"

Tony looked at the small child in the rear view mirror "Michelle has been K-I-D-N-A-P-P-E-D" he spelt

"Oh my god!" Debbie yelled

"I am gonna need you to come pick up Jill." Tony said

"Where!?" Debbie asked now upset and crying

"2417 Atlantic Avenue. I'll make sure she's safe. I'll give her Michelle's phone and she can wait in the car for you. I also need you to go back to our house and wait for Michelle's dad."

"Ok, I am coming now. Be careful with Jill she's my baby" Debbie cried "Oh god not Michelle! Do you think she's alive?"

Tony voice broke "I don't know" he tried to pull himself together "I'll keep in touch" he hung up.

"What's a matter?" Jill said from the back "Where's Aunt Michelle?"

"Well she's uh" he said, "We can't find her"

"Where do you think she's hiding?"

"Uh we are not sure but I am gonna need your help to find her" Tony said

"What do I have to do?" she asked

"Well I am gonna give you Aunt Michelle's cell phone" he tossed the phone in to her lap "You know how to answer it?"

"Yeah" she said

"Well when it rings your mom is gonna ask where you are, tell her and she is gonna come pick you up."

"Why?"

"So you can go back to Aunt Michelle's house and wait for us"

"Ok" she said

"**Good girl" Tony sped on, thinking of what he would do when he got there.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Help is on the Way

When they arrived. Tony shut off the engine and parked down the street. "Can you hide under the seat?" Tony asked

"Yeah, cause I'm short" she said happily

"Ok now only come out for your mom don't let anyone else see you or else we will lose ok?"

"Got it you can count on me!" she said proudly

Tony locked the car and ran down the street. He approached the side of the house and listened in through the window "Did you ID him!?"

Silence then a scream

"Shut up! Now tell me what I wanna know! Did you identify the man at CTU!?"

Silence and another horrible shriek. Tony took one last glance at his SUV as he turned the corner to go into the backyard. He put a silencer on his gun and crept toward the backyard, he noted that the whole backyard was surrounded in woods. He spotted one man right inside the back door, which was only closed with a screened door, he silently took out the man and dragged him out of sight. He walked into what looked like a sunroom through the back door. He heard another scream come from the room down the hall and he rushed towards it. To his pleasant surprise it was only guarded by one man, who he shot. He entered the room S.W.A.T. style shot the two men and the third held Michelle with a knife at throat.

"I'll slit her throat if you try anything" he said his eyes darting everywhere looking for anything to help his situation.

Michelle looked weak. She looked limp and her eyes were only half open.

(MEANWHILE)

Down the street…

Debbie pulled up next to Michelle's SUV. She knocked on the window and whispered "Jillian. Its Mommy let me in" Jillian poked her head out and smiled.

"Mommy!" she screamed with joy "We won Mommy!"

Debbie's eyes started to water "Uh huh" she wiped her eyes "Baby open the door for mommy" Jill did so and Debbie quickly got her back into their car as she sped off towards Michelle's house to wait for Keith Dessler.

(BACK AT THE HOUSE WITH Tony AND Michelle)

"Just put the gun down buddy," he said "or I swear if you care about her you'll be sorry"

Michelle motioned her head back and Tony saw what se was going to do "Ok Ok I am lowering my weapon, just don't hurt her" as soon as Tim relaxed Michelle slammed the back of her head into his face taking him by surprise. Tony immediately moved her out of the way and pointed his gun straight at Timothy's forehead as he wiped his nose from the nosebleed he had just gotten.

"'**Chelle call CTU" he said tossing her his cell phone. Which she did immediately.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Finally Over

Once the CTU tactical team arrived Tony and Michelle were finally able to relax. "Michelle you should get checked out"

"No, I'll be fine. Right now all I wanna do is go home and go to bed" she said with a smile

"Sure?" he asked

"Positive. I am so tired I could fall asleep right here" they stood up and started to walk towards the car. Tony noticed Michelle limping. She was hurt and he knew it, but when she's tired she stubborn and he knows that too so he decides not to push it. They get in the car.

"It's starting to rain, and thunder" Tony said

"Thunder and rain put me to sleep" Michelle said while yawning

"Go ahead and rest sweetie" Tony suggested

"K" she agreed.

When they pulled into the driveway Tony looked over at Michelle. She was fast asleep. He didn't want to disturb her so he went around the car unbuckled her and gently lifted her out of her side. Once she was in his arms she relaxed into his chest. He quietly shut the car door and walked up to the house. He unlocked the door with her keys; it was still raining hard so this was difficult. Once he opened the door he heard voices.

"Tony" he heard Debbie call.

"Yeah it's us" Tony whispered

Debbie appeared and looked shocked when she saw him. He was soaking wet and carrying Michelle in his arms. Just then Michelle's father walked around they corner. "Oh my god" he said looking at her.

"She has a few bruises and scratches. I need to clean her up" he explained squeezing past them.

He took her upstairs and laid her on the bed, which woke her up. "Tony?"

"Yeah baby, we're home. Wanna get cleaned up?" he asked sofltly.

She nodded her head so he went and got her some sweats that she changed into and then she laid back on the bed. Tony got the first aid kit and started to clean up her bruises as her father walked into the bedroom. "Oh hey daddy" Michelle said surprised then realization stuck her "Oh my gosh I forgot about the dinner I am so sorry, how long have you been wait…." She started

Tony interrupted her "Michelle relax and sit back I have to clean this"

"Sorry" she said relaxing against the pillow.

"It's ok honey, we'll do it tomorrow if you feel up to it."

"All finished" Tony said. He took all the stuff and headed toward the kitchen to put the kit away. Once he was gone Michelle started to talk again.

"By the way I don't know if you were properly introduced but that's Tony."

"We haven't had time to really talk, but he seems nice, and he must care about you" her dad said

"I know he does" she said with a smile.

Just then Tony walked back in. "Ok. Hi Mr. Dessler my name is Tony" he said outstretching his hand.

"Hello Tony. You can call me Keith"

"Ok"

"Well I am gonna go get some rest it's been a long night. Michelle do you mind if I stay here?" she looked at Tony and by the look in his eyes she could tell he was ok with it.

"Sure" she said. Her dad gave her a kiss and left.

Just then Debbie walked in "How you feeling Michelle?"

"Ok"

"Alright well Jill is asleep in the guest room so I am gonna take her home now, but we'll stop by tomorrow" she said

"Ok see you then" Michelle said

"Bye" Debbie waved

Tony walked over and sat on the bed next to Michelle. "Ready to go to bed?"

"Definitely." She said so he turned off the light and climbed into bed with her "Hey Tony thanks for being there for me today. You saved my life, and I can't thank you enough."

"**My pleasure." He said with a smile. "I'll always be there for you Chelle. _Always_."**


End file.
